


Это никогда не пройдёт

by Loyna



Series: AU, где Робин и Барб встречались [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Canon Lesbian Character, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Justice for Barbara "Barb" Holland, Lesbian Barbara "Barb" Holland, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Nancy Wheeler Misses Barbara "Barb" Holland, Nancy Wheeler-Centric, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Post-Stranger Things 3, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Robin Buckley Has a Girlfriend, Robin Buckley-centric, Robin and Barb are couple, Robin and Barb were couple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyna/pseuds/Loyna
Summary: Нэнси встречает Робин, девушку свой мёртвой лучшей подруги, посреди очередной заварушки с очередным нечто, выползшим из Изнанки.
Relationships: Barbara "Barb" Holland & Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Barbara "Barb" Holland, Steve Harrington & The Party
Series: AU, где Робин и Барб встречались [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815382





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это au, но единственное отличие в том, что Робин, Барб и Нэнси знакомы, и Бабр встречалась с Робин. Барб всё ещё мертва и это разбивает сердце всем, включая меня.
> 
> Все кроме Нэнси и Робин фоном/упоминаются.
> 
> Было написано в марте, но я решила подождать и выложить на годовщину.

Они всё же добрались до Молла. Встретили там детей и Стива. И Робин.  
Нэнси часто видела Робин летом, всё же она работала в магазине мороженного. Она часто видела, как Робин смеётся летом. Она видела её разной этим летом. Настороженной, весёлой, насмешливой. Но увидеть Робин в таких обстоятельствах не ожидала.  
Так близко Нэнси не видела её с похорон Барб. Тогда она поверила, что Робин удалось спасти от всей этой неприглядной правды. А теперь, спустя всего 7 месяцев, она в самом эпицентре. И судя по виду, оказалась здесь явно неслучайно.  
И теперь Робин Бакли стоит напротив них в холле Старкорта. Нэнси спрашивает у неё:  
-Что ты здесь делаешь?  
-Я работаю со Стивом.  
Понятнее не стало. Но она не может задать больше вопросов потому что дети начинают галдеть, рассказывая друг другу что произошло. Какие-то русские, какие-то наркотики. А потом Эл падает.


	2. Chapter 2

В следующий раз, когда Нэнси увидела Робин она снова была со Стивом. Теперь она знает всю историю от Джонатана, которому всё рассказали Эл и Уилл. Это дало ответы на все вопросы кроме одного – знает ли Стив о Барб и Робин? И породило ещё один – как Робин не докопалась до правды в 83?  
Робин и Стив привезли Дастина на ночёвку к Майку. Сама Нэнси могла бы даже не узнать, что они заходили если бы мама, не отправила её отнести газировку детям.  
Робин, увидев её, потянула Стива наверх. Стив не особо сопротивлялся и даже начал прощаться:  
-Нам правда пора. Дастин, завтра в 12…  
Но Нэнси всё ещё стояла на лестнице и Робин, а в след за ней и Стив вынуждены были остановиться.  
Нэнси спросила:  
-Подождёте меня?  
Они одинаково пожали плечами и всё же обошли Нэнси.  
Через 5 минут она вышла на улицу. На подъездной дорожке стояла машина Робин. На секунду Нэнси удивилась, но потом поняла, что машину Стива невозможно было восстановить за пару недель.   
Они смеялись над чем-то, прислонившись к машине, но увидев её, замолчали.  
-Всё в порядке? – спросил Стив.  
-Да. Но мне нужно поговорить с Робин.  
-Со мной? – Робин звучала удивлённо.  
Нэнси тоже была удивлена. Они никогда не были особо близкими подругами и совсем потеряли связь после того как Барб пропала. А теперь Робин стояла на её подъездной дорожке со Стивом Харрингтоном и Нэнси хотела с ней поговорить.  
Нэнси кивнула, и Робин кивнула ей в ответ, а затем спросила:  
-Завтра?  
Они оба кивнули ей в ответ, а потом сели в машину и уехали, помахав на прощанье.  
Нэнси стояла на подъездной дорожке до тех пор, пока они не скрылись за поворотом.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день Нэнси проснулась из-за шума на первом этаже. Она вздохнула и представила, как на их кухне теснятся сразу шесть подростков, а вокруг них мама. И Холли наверняка где-то рядом.  
Перевела взгляд на будильник – 10:16. Робин и Стив приедут только через два часа. Значит можно пока не вставать.  
Мысли текут вяло, тело тоже не слушается и Нэнси засыпает снова.  
Просыпается она через час. И сразу же подскакивает с кровати. А вдруг пропустила? А вдруг уехали?  
Она быстро заправляет кровать и натягивает одежду, потом бежит в ванну.  
В тот же момент, когда Нэнси вынимает из холодильника сыр открывается входная дверь. Она слышит, как мама здоровается с каждым из них отдельно. Потом молчание. А потом Робин появляется рядом с ней.  
-Нужна помощь?  
Нэнси отрицательно трясёт головой и смеётся.  
-Так что ты хотела?  
-Подождёшь, пока я сделаю сэндвич?  
-Я тоже буду. – говорит Робин и прислоняется к столешнице.  
Нэнси ставит личный рекорд по скорости приготовления сэндвичей с сыром и ветчиной.  
Потом она отдаёт одну тарелку Робин и кивает ей на лестницу. Услышав их шаги, мама кричит из гостиной:  
-Нэнси, ешь на кухне!  
Когда они оказываются в комнате, Робин пытается сесть за стол, но Нэнси кивает ей на кровать.  
-Так что ты хотела?  
Нэнси откусывает от своего сэндвича, делает глубокий вдох, как перед тем как нырнуть в воду, и спрашивает:  
-Стив знает?  
У Робин буквально на секунду мелькает в глазах желание сыграть дурочку, но она всё же отвечает:  
-Нет. Не про Барб.  
-Он знает про тебя?  
Робин кивает и улыбается.  
-Почему?  
-Нэнс, русские накачали нас наркотиками.  
-Тогда почему не про Барб?  
-Он едва замечал её тогда. Меня даже не вспомнил.  
Нэнси кивает и задаёт ещё один вопрос:  
-Так теперь всё знаешь?  
-Ага. – Робин почему-то смеётся. – И про детей, и про портал, и даже про Джойс и Хоппера.  
-И про Барб? – Нэнси почему-то шепчет. Робин в этот момент тянется к сэндвичу и замирает с пальцами над тарелкой.  
-Барб? Она тоже из-за этого?  
Нэнси снова кивает. Она до сих пор чувствует себя виноватой. Может быть, если Нэнси не потащила бы её тогда за собой она провела бы вечер на диване со своей девушкой.  
Робин опускает взгляд на покрывало Нэнси. И она вспоминает как надеялась, что Барб тогда всё же уехала к Робин и какой взгляд был у неё, когда ей сказали, что Барбара пропала.  
-Она тоже? Я даже не подумала об этом. У меня просто не сложилось то что она пропала и то что произошло.  
-Стив не сказал об этом.  
-Наверное, не подумал о том, что это важно. – Робин растерянно пожимает плечами.  
-Он не знает, что мы знакомы?  
-Очень удивился, когда ты попросила поговорить.  
Нэнси снова кивнула и потом они замолчали, всё-таки принявшись за сэндвичи.  
Доев, Робин сказала:  
-Я как знала, что ей не надо туда идти.  
-Я помню. – Нэнси снова кивнула. Потом доела и спросила: - Можно тебя обнять?  
Робин задумалась. И нерешительно кивнула. А потом сама же потянулась к Нэнси.  
Они так и сидели минут пять, а потом Робин рассмеялась и сказала:  
-Не помню, чтобы мы когда-то обнимались.  
Нэнси тоже рассмеялась.  
-Тогда пойдём?  
Они встали. Робин пошла к двери. Там она остановилась.  
-Спасибо, что сказала.  
Нэнси кивнула и тоже подошла к двери.  
Уже из коридора она спросила:  
-Вы только за Дастином?  
-Не знаю. Дингус должен это решить.  
-Тогда это надолго.  
Дальше до подвала они снова шли в тишине, но стало уютнее.   
В подвале Дастин и Макс щекотали Стива.   
-Ну что, малявки, кто едет со мной?  
В воздух поднялось 7 рук. Робин рассмеялась.  
-Уилер, ты точно остаёшься тут. Харрингтон, тебя тоже выселили. Ладно, все наверх, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.  
Сборы заняли ещё несколько минут. Но скоро дети и Робин уже пытались усесться в машину. Саму Нэнси возле самой двери схватил Стив.  
-Откуда твоя мама знает Робин?  
Она на это лишь пожала плечами и сказала:  
-А ты спроси у неё.  
-Миссис У…-Стив наклонился в гостиную.  
-Да нет же. – Нэнси засмеялась и Стив в след за ней.  
Всё ещё смеясь они наконец-то вышли на дорожку, где Майк пытался уговорить Уилла и Эл остаться.


End file.
